October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The October 29, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 29, 2018 at the Spectrum Center in Charlotte, North Carolina. This was the Raw after Evolution. Episode summary 10-Woman Tag Team Match WWE Evolution has come and gone, but the showcase continues for the Women’s division: Raw featured an exhibition that joined Superstars from the past and present and combined Evolution’s two tag-team contests into a 10-Woman clash. The results remained the same as last night, as the side composed of Evolution’s victors took the W on Raw as well. That said, Ruby Riott made life very, very difficult for her team’s opponents, especially Sasha Banks, and it looked for a moment like retribution was going to be the order of the day. The chaotic bout came down to miscommunication on one side and coordination on the other. The Boss’ lengthy stint in hostile territory ended when Ruby accidentally collided with Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan on the apron, allowing Natalya and Alicia Fox to tag in and chaos to unfold. The Queen of Harts' team quickly found their groove in the mayhem, however: Lita and Bayleyadministered stereo Twists of Fate to Ruby and Liv, and Natalya linked up with Lita to drop Fox with a Hart Attack. Alicia had enough left to kick out of that maneuver, but the Sharpshooter that followed was too much for her to withstand. Victory is theirs. Ember Moon vs Nia Jax Ronda Rousey will have to contend with Becky Lynch in a Champion vs. Champion Match at Survivor Series, but waiting in the wings is Nia Jax, who threw Ember Moon aside — literally — to win Evolution’s Battle Royal and earn a future Raw Women’s Title opportunity. That said, one victory doesn’t mean The Irresistible Force will waltz untouched to a showdown with The Baddest Woman on the Planet. In the middle of a friendly against Ember Moon, who caught lightning in a bottle and nearly defeated Jax in that Battle Royal, Tamina appeared to distract both Superstars. The Irresistible Force put the match away with a legdrop, but quickly found herself face-to-face with the intruding Superstar. Given that Nia and Tamina had shared a faceoff that stopped time at Evolution, it appeared Jax would have to finish what she started moments after competing. But Tamina had no interest in further physicality at this time, choosing to back out of the ring after sizing up her opponent and concluding, apparently, that the opportune moment had not yet arrived. Results * 10-Women Tag Team Match: Trish Stratus, Lita, Sasha Banks, Bayley & Natalya defeated The Riott Squad (Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan), Alicia Fox & Mickie James (w/ Alexa Bliss) by submission * Singles Match: Nia Jax defeated Ember Moon Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Kayla Braxton & Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Lita Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Trish Stratus Category:WWE television episodes